


Black Tie

by deerna, MrBalkanophile, Talpy



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sta di fatto che i nodi sono sempre troppo spessi, danno l'impressione di volerlo soffocare, di schiacciare il suo pomo d'Adamo, e generano un contrasto con la sua figura alta e allampanata che dà da pensare, a chi lo incrocia, a un ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta e con troppa poca cura, prima che sorrida vacuamente per un istante.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la prima Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: racconto al presente in terza persona.

C'è una cosa che a Ian proprio non riesce, ed è il nodo della cravatta. Sarà perché vi associa ricordi tutt'altro che piacevoli: un padre che non c'è mai, e che quando c'è si limita solo a silenzi gelidi e ceffoni per ricondurlo al silenzio; il funerale della mamma, consumata dalla malattia e dalla sofferenza di un matrimonio infelice; quello del padre, nella cui bara c'è solo una camicia e una cravatta e nient'altro, perché la sua vera bara è una mille metri di profondità; e infine i suoi zii, il profumo dolciastro e ammuffito dei salotti in cui ricevono il signore e la signora Finnster, il signore e la signora MacManus, il signore e la signora Monrose. Sta di fatto che i nodi sono sempre troppo spessi, danno l'impressione di volerlo soffocare, di schiacciare il suo pomo d'Adamo, e generano un contrasto con la sua figura alta e allampanata che dà da pensare, a chi lo incrocia, a un ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta e con troppa poca cura, prima che sorrida vacuamente per un istante.

Ian slaccia la cravatta per la quarta volta, guarda nello specchio senza osservare davvero né se stesso né il gigantesco fiore di merletto che sorride, sprofondata in una robusta poltroncina di chintz, con la stessa commiserazione di chiunque lo veda; ha solo sorelle acquisite, nella famiglia che non ha chiesto di avere - nessuna di loro ha certo problemi con le cravatte. Frustrato, ricomincia a far scorrere tessuto su tessuto.

Al quinto tentativo finalmente ci riesce, ignorando la stupida risatina di Missy. Quando si gira, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo specchio, la vede alzarsi e sistemarsi quell’orrore di vestito, come se con qualche colpo di mano possa diventare più adatto alla sua figura. Le si avvicina offrendole il braccio, trattenendosi dal farsi sfuggire un sospiro di sopportazione. Se c’è qualcosa che ha imparato nella sua vita, è mascherare i suoi veri sentimenti per quel mondo che così tanto disprezza. 

Ian e Missy escono dall’ala della magione dove si trovano le loro stanze per avvicinarsi al salone, sentendo sempre più chiaramente la musica di sottofondo. Una volta entrati Ian non riesce a trattenersi dal guardarsi attorno con gli occhi aperti dalla meraviglia: per quanto ormai conosca le decorazioni del salone per le feste, riescono ogni volta a stupirlo come se fosse ancora un bambino.

Missy lo distoglie dal suo stupore strattonandolo verso il centro della stanza, lontano dal tavolo del buffet. Questa volta Ian si lascia sospirare: sperava di riuscire ad afferrare qualcosa di alcolico prima di dover interagire con i suoi parenti.

"Zia Claire!" esclama Missy con la sua vocetta stridula e vuota, prima di lanciarsi in una di quelle conversazioni che sembrano preparate in anticipo, su come alla fine la famiglia si ritrovi sempre e solo per battesimi, matrimoni, funerali.

Ian neanche le ascolta. Zia Claire è avvolta in una meringa di pizzo che è l'esatta copia del vestito che aveva l'ultima volta che l'ha vista; l'unica differenza è che invece di essere nero è di un terribile giallo pastello. La fa sembrare ancora più vecchia e consumata di quanto non sia, rende la sua pelle cadente e incartapecorita ancora più rovinata. Anche la sua crocchia di capelli ingialliti sembra una parrucca fatta di paglia.

"E tu, Ian," si rivolge a lui improvvisamente zia Claire. "Quando verrà il tuo turno?"

E Ian sa che la zia sta parlando di un eventuale futuro matrimonio, visto che ormai Mary si è sistemata, Missy è fidanzata, Barbara è ormai al terzo figlio e Jane- be', Jane è un altro discorso; ma non riesce a smettere di pensare ai lineamenti tirati sul viso di cera di sua madre che si consumava lentamente giorno di giorno, alle ossa incastrate in una tonnellata di metallo circondata di corallo e di alghe, e sente un sorriso affiorare alle labbra.

"Presto, si spera."


End file.
